There presently exists devices which provide for acoustic imaging of conduits or cavities. In particular acoustic imaging of the morphology of respiratory tract (rhinograms or pharyngograms) has become available. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,416 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) there is disclosed an apparatus and method for conducting acoustic measuring. Basically, this involves the generation of a sound pulse which reflection is sensed by a microphone. The acoustical properties of the cavity being explored is then determined. This patent teaches the use of a single electro-acoustic transducer in imaging, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,960 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) teaches the use of two transducers and associated methodology. While the apparatus and method disclosed in these references have shown to be very satisfactory, as in all things, there is a desire to improve upon it particularly, the manner in which the data is obtained.
Typically, in acoustic measuring the following steps occur: 1) an acoustic pulse is generated and its reflections are recorded; 2) the recorded data is analyzed and converted into area versus distance data; 3) a plotting of the area versus distance data occurs; 4) a plurality of sets of area versus distance data (e.g. 10 sets) are stored on a first in first out basis which is then plotted; and 5) the data sets are used to compute a mean and a standard deviation. In essence, the methodology used is to pulse, record, analyze and convert (plot). The foregoing occurs after the user has determined that the data being acquired is acceptable.
While in many applications the foregoing method has been very satisfactory and provided accurate results, it is desired to increase its speed of operation.